the girl in the fellowship
by thezqueen
Summary: what if there was another elf, a she-elf, in the fellowship? daewin is a mystery,an elf that lives in the forest instead of one of the realms is unusual, to say the least. she has a secret, one that is linked to a dark past. what happens when her and our elven prince meet in the fellowship? as competition erupts, will the two elves bond, or will daewin’s past keep her from him


**a/n at bottom.**

 **i own nothing, all credit belongs to tolkien, who without no book or movie would've been made, and then you couldn't read this wonderful story *snorts*.**

 _ ***flashback**_

legolas didn't know what was happening. he stood in front of his father's throne, awaiting his orders. his father, king thranduil of the silvan elves of mirkwood in the woodland realm, studied him, his gaze never wavering from the blonde elf.

"legolas," his father's voice chimed, "dwarves have been spotted by our scouts. they seemed to wander off the path and into, let's say, a sticky situation. take some warriors and bring them back here."

legolas smirked.

 _so the idiot dwarves got stuck in the spiders' webs._

"yes, ada." (father)

legolas left the throne room, picking up some stray warriors on the way. he was almost to the entrance when another armed elf appeared beside him.

"greetings, tauriel."

the she-elf bowed slightly in return,

"prince legolas."

legolas rolled his ocean blue eyes at her actions.

"when i heard that you were going to help some poor dwarves, out in the _dark_ , _scary_ forest," she said, "i just had to tag along."

legolas chuckled and turned to glance at the elf striding next to him.

she was quite pretty in his eyes, her long auburn hair, that started out light before ended in dark strands and the way her hazel eyes seem to make her sparkle. he had been observing the elf on their numerous scouting missions together. she was very skilled and dangerous with the bow and blade. legolas had grown very fond of the she-elf and admired her from a distance on numerous occasions.

as they reached the forest's edge, legolas turned to address the group of a dozen armed elves.

"our mission," legolas announced, "is to rescue the _little_ dwarves from the webs of the great spiders. do not harm the dwarves, my father wishes to speak with them. is that clear?"

they all bowed, agreeing.

"then let us set off."

the elves then ran off into the shadows of the trees and off toward the spiders' path.

 _ **flashback over***_

legolas smiled sadly at the memory. tauriel had fallen for one of the dwarves they saved that day. kili was his name. nephew of the king under the mountain, kili was a great warrior and a good person.

legolas was sad when tauriel left to live with the dwarf in a cottage on the outskirts of the mountain, but he understood that her love for the short being was real and undying.

now she was the elves' ambassador to the dwarves, well she was to the few that would listen.

the relationship between dwarves and elves will never be more than passing business deals.

legolas looked up and saw the gates of rivendell. he had been summoned by lord elrond for a meeting of grave importance. a serious danger lies in mordor, as an old foe is starting to rebuild itself and its forces.

legolas dismounted from the white stallion he was riding and nodded to the guards on duty at the gate. they bowed in return.

the elven prince rolled his eyes. he hated the bowing. it was completely unnecessary in his eyes, he wasn't king yet.

no, not yet.

arwen walked into her father's chambers and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"ada," the elf chimed, "you summoned me, why?"

"my dear child," lord elrond said, "i have a surprise for you."

this sparked arwen's curiosity.

"is it aragorn?" arwen inquired, "cause i have already spoken to him. i know he is here."

the lord chuckled at his daughter, "no child, someone else has come at my request, an elf, someone wh--"

"someone who is ten times better than your little lover boy," a new voice spoke from the shadows.

a she-elf stepped out of the shadows and was soon attacked in a hug by arwen.

"daewin!" arwen cried, "it's been forever since you've visited, where have you been?"

"the forest," daewin said, "then your father located me, somehow, and asked me to come for the meeting."

arwen raised her eyebrows, "and you accepted?

willingly?"

daewin nodded, "why do you sound so unbelieving?"

"cause I know you, and you don't do willingly or cooperative and you don't do well in groups."

"i'm offended by your disbelief, besides if i don't help, then everything will be destroyed, the forest will be destroyed, the elves will be destroyed."

lord elrond and arwen both looked up surprised.

daewin looked at them and smiled sadly, "just because i didn't claim my birthright and left elven civilization, doesn't mean elves don't matter to me. i still want to protect them, i can't have a repeat of last time."

daewin looked at her worn leather boots as the other two elves exchanged a sad glance.

"the meeting is due to occur at any moment," lord elrond spoke softly, "arwen, shall we head down?"

"of course, ada."

"daewin?"

"i'll be there in a moment, lord elrond."

the lord nodded and exited the room, his daughter behind him.

 **okay, so that's the first chapter guys. woo?**

 **anyways... i've always loved legolas, okay it may be bordering on obsession, yeah i'm totally obsessed with him. not the point, and i fantasize a lot, so i just made up a name for how i wanted to picture myself. heehee, umm yeah *shrugs sheepishly***

 **i changed some things, thorin, kili, and fili didn't die, yay (i guess). tauriel and kili are together, aka that bitch is no longer hogging legolas *dance party*.**

 **we love a free legolas.**

 **anyways...**

 **what do you think?**

 **good?**

 **bad?**

 **completely fucking awful, why are you even trying to write a story with someone as perfect as legolas is in it?**

 **eh, decent?**

 **hey, let me know by reviewing. c'mon, you know you want to press that little review button, it doesn't bite. most of the time.**

 **one last thing, if you're ever like this author seems cool (haha, that'll never happen) pm me. trust me i'm like alone 24/7. so yeah, do that.**

 **first five reviews will get a shoutout next chappie, promise. (if i even get that many reviews ha)**

 **cool.**

 **ily guys.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


End file.
